


grinding Together with occasional Touch of enamel

by whoevencares



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Omorashi, Showers, Smut, piss-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevencares/pseuds/whoevencares
Summary: Some pure Tyler and Josh being Tyler and Josh (read the tags)





	grinding Together with occasional Touch of enamel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in hospital (ugh)

grinding together with occasional touch of enamel

Josh had to admit waking up to a pounding headache and fuzzy memories was not the best way to start the day. He didn't get _that_ drunk last night? Did he? Occasionally, he couldn't help but feel like they spent a little too much time celebrating, instead of focusing on the album that would somehow have to top blurryface. 

Squinting around the large and overly sumptuous hotel room, he saw no sign of Tyler, his lover. What even was the time? Wait. Was the ombre orange sky sunrise or sunset? Fuck. 

Josh didn't even bother vowing to himself this was the last time. Sometimes you just gotta let yourself get absolutely smashed. ( _and sometimes you can be a responsible drinker_ his mind supplied)

05:37 

Morning. That would explain the tiredness he felt on top of the splendid hangover then. Glancing at his phone to avoid the harsh light, he sent a quick text to Tyler, before laying his head back down on the pillow and sighing. 

_Where are you? I'm in the hotel room dying. Save me? Xx - J_

Only moments later he felt the vibration on his cheek from under the pillow and dragged it out from under him 

_why u up at ass crack of dawn. u woke me. heading there now. fell asleep at marks room. <3 tj _

To be honest, Josh wasn't surprised Tyler didn't make it back to the room before conking. Tyler was a lightweight. And as well as being a lightweight he was also a sleepy drunk. Not the best mix for the party animal personality Tyler held.

Josh sighed again. Oh jesus. Was that his breath? Damn, he smelt bad. Shower time for him then.

Sluggishly hauling himself in the direction of the shower he pulled his shirt off, getting it caught on the lanyard around his neck. Woah, if anyone walked in right now they would say Josh looked like a mess, and if he was honest he couldn't agree less. 

Jumping into the shower he tensed under the cool water, not having the energy to step out while the water warmed. As the steam rose he let his muscles relax under the pressurised water spray. 

Josh really couldn't see the problem with peeing in the shower. Totally natural if you asked him. 

The problem with peeing in the shower was not being able to pee in the shower. The cause? A rock hard cock staring him back at the face. 

He could feel his body temperature rise and the blood rush down as fantasies rushed into his (still hungover) mind. Tentatively he brushed the palm of his thumb across the top of his penis and sucked in sharp breath. 

Sensitive.

This was what happened when you only had the time to masturbate no less than three times a week. 

Pulling his foreskin back he pulled a loose fist down to the base. His hand, now glossy with sticky pre-cum gently massaged around against his unshaved genitals.

Lifting his head up, he let the water spray against his face, and wash the overnight sweat off his face.

While his hand gently sweeped across his length, he took the opportunity to open his mouth and rinse his mouth out with the spray. (There's only so long you can go with bearing overnight breath.)

Josh let his muscles untangle and began to stroke faster, yet with still a feather light touch. His mind wondering through and organising thoughts of the chaos up in his mind, as he felt a swirling heat begin to gather in his lower regions. 

This was all before his bubble was burst, by an intruder swinging the door open.

"Oh shit." Tyler laughed, pulling off his shirt while simultaneously shutting the door with an extended leg. 

His bliss was broken, only to be replace with the sweet and familiar face of his lover. 

Before he could say hello back, Tyler was on his lips, his hand still on his own cock. Over his own hand, tyler rough and calloused fingers joined his, and nudged his hands as if to say 'let me'. 

Tyler's touch was less vanilla than his own, but gosh, did it make him want to cry out in pleasure. His soft lips almost assaulting his own, grinding together with occasional touch of enamel. 

Every fraction of a movement from tyler sent sparks flying down his spine. Tyler's hand vigorously slipping over his length, aided with the cascading water and a coating of pre-cum. 

And with Tyler's teeth nipping at his tender lips, and electricity jolting through every nerve in his body, his mind fell over the edge and a groan escaped from his reddened lips. 

A tornado of thoughts spinning with the mantra 'Tyler'. The lightning stuck, his toes curled, his heart paused and his eyes squeezed shut.

His sperm momentarily landing on Tyler's tan skin, before being washed away by the spray. His bones buzzing from the after wave of pleasure. His eyes blinking open, to see his lover staring right back at him with a smile and a kiss. 

"You cheeky fucker," Josh whispered huskily into Tyler's ear. And together the lovers laughed.

Josh laughed until his bladder told him to stop. 

Oops. 

And without a blink or a breath, Josh's piss was forcefully spraying into Tyler's torso and he let out a breath, as the tension leaked away. 

The yellow liquid merged with the water, leaving the two of them (one of them still in post orgasmic bliss), standing in a puddle of tinted water.

Tyler let Josh finish until the last few dribbles, and then slowly raised an eyebrow at Josh. 

"Dude, there's a time and a place, and I am neither," Tyler giggled. 

"It's just another one of my unfortunate bodily function. Get over it,' Josh sighed pulling Tyler's body close to his own so the were both under the spray. 

"I love you."

"I love you too... But only when you don't smell like piss," Tyler returned, reaching for the hotel pouch of shower gel.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a badly written and my feeble attempt at smut is a joke.


End file.
